100 Prompt Drabbles Picard and Felix love
by Shima Ame
Summary: In honor of the rebirth of the Golden Sun fandom, here's a series of Piers still Picard to me and Felix drabbles. Sexual suggestions, but nothing too graphic.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not quite up for writing Author's notes right now. Love you guys. Miss you guys. 3

* * *

**001. Immortal**

"This will make you immortal, won't it?" Felix asked off-hand as he swished his fluke of water.

Picard' golden cat's eyes glanced across the table at his lover as he lowered his own fluke from his lips. "If it did that, my mother would still be alive. It'll lengthen our lives, surely, and heal our physical wounds for sure, but it can't fend off heartbreak. And it was heartbreak that felled my mother."

"So if there were a way to fend off heartbreak..." The serious Venus adept adjusted his focus to make eye contact with the Lemurian.

"Then yes, a steady diet from the fountain could make us practically immortal," with a mischievous smile, the man leaned over the table, "if not in body, then in legend."

Felix gave a barking laugh, "I don't think we'd need to work very hard to make ourselves remembered in legend. We've already saved Weyard."

Picard gave a little huff. "Well then, if that's all we're going to be remembered for, I guess nobody will mind if I lash you to the mast tonight." The captain stood slowly, towering over the stunned Venus adept. Felix's eyes grew wide as he realized the Lemerian was serious, rope in hand.

**002. Sway**

"Come on, Felix! Please please please please please!!" Picard was down on his knees, grasping the Venus adept's hand as tight as he could without hurting the man.

"No, I don't want to go to any party. Ever. I don't care how much you beg and bribe me," he glanced at the display of intimate clothing that the Lemurian had offered to wear if Felix only came to this one little event. The thought made the quiet man blush, turning away so that the older man wouldn't see the effect.

"Felix." Picard stood, his voice getting a serious edge. "I didn't want to resort to this." And with that he turned away. Felix could feel panic rising in his stomach as he listened to the heavy boots trail their way down the stairs.

If all else failed, Picard knew one person who held sway over Felix like no other. And that person happened to be a fiery little sister with excellent command of psynergy. As Felix realized this, he dashed down the stairs after the Lemurian, catching him at the kitchen entrance where Jenna was chowing down on cookies.

"Okay! I'll go!" Felix shouted with a little more volume than was really necessary. Jenna jumped in her seat, giving the men a wary sideways look before taking her last cookie out the back door. "Just... one thing..." The Venus adept's face turned scarlet as his voice dropped.

"Yes?" Picard smirked, turning to look his lover in the face.

"Ah- I- The blue one." Was all he could mutter.

"Oh? You want to wear the blue one? Okay." With a smirk, the Lemurian placed an impish kiss on Felix's cheek. "We can arrange for that. Good thing I got it in your size rather than mine."

It took the young man a little to realize that he would be the one wearing the costume, that he had been tricked. But by the time he was over the shock, the Lemurian had run off.

**003. Sticks and Stones**

Felix had underestimated the little gnomes, he knew that. He hadn't anticipated that they had an obnoxious talent for psynergy that would slowly take him down. Luckily he had two friends on his team that were working on healing him. While he was still dizzy and disoriented, he knew that Jenna and Picard would take care of him. Aura and ply made such a soothing combination that the Venus adept was lulled to sleep and away from pain.

"Is he still under?" He heard the rumbling voice of the Lemurian enter the room of the inn.

"Yes, and he'll be in full form when he comes to. We'll be able to continue." The sugared voice of his sister came from the chair next to him. Felix did his best to stay still and sleep-like, as he was supposed to be.

"Do you think, maybe, we'll be able to tell him about us?"

"He's my brother. I don't want to tell him until I'm not stuck by him on this journey anymore. We should wait until we're done and we don't have to see him everyday. That'll give him time to think it over without taking his frustrations out on us."

"Alright." The wet sound of a kiss. "We'll wait." and another. "I just don't want him to find out from anyone but us." A third time. "I won't fight him."

Sticks and stones and sometimes gnomes- these were wounds that could be healed. Whispers, secrets, and other words- these are the wounds that kill.

**004. Museum**

"A museum." Isaac stared at the giddy Kraden, his friends standing by him. "You... want to turn Sol Sanctum... _Sol Sanctum_, the holiest of holies, the crème de la crème of psynergy... into... a museum."

"Well, now that psynergy is universal, it's going to become a place of pilgrimage and tourism anyway. We had minds well use it as a means to fund the reconstruction of Vale and try to control the visitors so that they don't damage the history." The old man then went on to ignore the boy's protests. "So, I'd like you all to contribute what you can so that we can tell the story of your bravery for generations to come. Anything that you try to keep a hold of will be snatched up at the time of your death, so don't try to hide anything!" He went on laughing.

"I wonder if there will be dolls made of us and sold in the gift shop," Picard mused as he and Felix walked away from the raving old man. The brunette, however, was not laughing. In fact, he looked pale and terrified. "What's wrong?" With a few swift steps, the Lemurian cut off his partner's stride.

Felix looked at the man and shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm going to get a few things together tonight, so get Kraden off of our backs for a little. We can deliver it to him in the morning."

"Good idea, I'll help you sift through it. Most of my stuff is on the ship, I'd have to travel out to go get it."

"No, I... This is something I need to do alone." Felix forced a smile in an attempt to keep from hurting the Lemurian.

"Alright, but you're not kicking me out of the house in order to spend time alone with your precious swords and boots."

They continued their pace back to their little shared cottage with smiles on their faces. Felix went right up the stairs to their bedroom, opening a drawer of his wardrobe and pulling out a bundle of envelopes.

"If I give you up now," he spoke to the stack of paper, "then I'll die of embarrassment. If I don't, you'll be seized at my death anyway and I'll be rolling in my grave."

"What's that, Lover?" a pair of strong arms came from behind Felix, capturing his waist as chapped lips caressed his neck.

"Ah- I-"

"May I see?" Picard gently pulled the bundle from Felix's grasp, opening the first envelope.

"But- Picard-"

"These are addressed to me, I believe I have the right to open them, don't I? How dare you keep letters from me. No matter, I'll see to it that you're punished later." He let a low laugh growl in his chest so that Felix could feel it on his back. "You chronicled... us." Picard read the account of Madra carefully. "Fe, dear, this is lovely. Come, let's sit on the bed and reminisce." Not the Felix had much of a choice as the Lemurian dragged him back onto the bed with him.

* * *

Prompts taken from lc-writings . livejournal . com / 63651 . html

I was going to go in groups of 9, each 10th prompt being a picture, but when just 4 reached 3 pages I figured to do it this way. Drabble fics shouldn't have long chapters. The pictures will be on dA, link on my profile. Love you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's another chapter. This one is short short SHORT. Two of these are poems. The last prompt (snowstorm) I wanted to make into a nice one-shot, but then I got writer's block and decided that it was going to have to do. I didn't want to go much longer without submitting another chapter. Also, "speak" and "white noise" are based off of the fact that Felix doesn't talk, but Picard does. Even though they both talk in fanfiction, I wanted to play that "you speak for me" and "you are my quiet fortress" card for once. In anycase, enjoy! Don't judge me too harshly, these are drabbles and I only write for fun! I don't claim greatness.

Edit: having some difficulties with formatting. It looks like even Ch1 decided to go funky on me. -sigh-

* * *

**006. Over**

The sunlight warmed Felix's browned skin as he stretched out across the grass. "It's over," he whispered, his voice coming out as a sigh.

Picard laid silently across from him so that the top of their heads were touching. The muscles of his exposed chest and arms still pulsed from exertion. His breath was ragged and the band holding back his hair had almost fallen out.

"How are you feeling?" The younger man rolled onto his stomach, the sweat of his bare back causing the grass to stick to him.

"I could use something to eat." One gold eye cracked open to look at his lover.

Felix smirked, "I don't think there will be a problem with that."

Picard closed his eyes again, smiling. "Good, then be a good wife and fetch me a nice little lunch."

"Come on, don't be lazy. The construction is finally over. Let's go break in the kitchen."

"But I'm so tired," The Lemurian groaned.

"Says the Mercury adept. I did most of the work."

"Well, you had your psynergy to help you. I had to work like a grunt."

"Poor thing. I'll let you rest here. I guess I'll just have to break in the new bed myself."

The Lemurian was up in a flash, following the object of his affection into their newly constructed home.

* * *

**007. Speak**

You speak my name softly, a whisper of a voice  
And that warm whisper, as it brushes my neck, paralyzes me so that I can't speak

I watch you as you're held down by the law  
But despite all the pressure and threats against you, you speak

I've seen you at your worst. When your mother died and left you alone  
You still find the strength to be yourself, you continue to speak

And when you speak, it's with a voice that trembles like thunder

When you speak my name, it sounds like the calmest stream

You speak for peace and you speak for justice  
You speak for yourself and you speak for me

You beckon me softly to you

The ship rocks softly in the darkness of the new moon

I find warmth in your smile, your arms, your breath

I find myself in your voice as you speak  
Just speak

* * *

**008. White noise**

Your voice comes in a different brand  
Soothing, calming, undemanding  
White noise

So much is expected of me  
From my land, my king, my family  
But you depend on me in a different way

Your silence is a blessing

After hour upon hour of clamorous debate  
All I hear from you is white noise

You don't speak, but I understand you

I understand that I'm accepted

I understand that I won't be turned away  
Exiled, shamed

I can continuously bask in your presence  
Your white noise

* * *

**009. Snow storm**

The light coming in from the window was a little too bright for the hour. Felix felt like he'd been stuck underground for forty years as he cracked his eyes open and tried to get used to the light. "What time is it that it's so bright out?"

Picard was already up and dressed, tying off his hair. "It's still early. The sun is reflecting off the snow."

"Snow? When did it snow?" The sluggish man made his way to the edge of the bed, pushing aside the curtain. Snow had set itself almost to the bottoms of the first floor windows. "Are we trapped?"

The Lemurian smiled, crawling up next to his lover, "do you want to be trapped?"

"I got used to snow during my stay in Prox. I think I can handle this."

"But look," Picard pointed to the Northeastern sky, "those dark clouds suggest that this isn't the end of it."

"Exactly how much snow can a little town like Vale get? This isn't exactly Imil."

"The lighthouses have had some interesting effects on the weather. It might take Weyard a while to re-adjust."

"We'll never see dry earth and green grass again."

"Aw, Fe, no worries. It'll melt in time. Spring will come and after it summer. I promise."

"I'm not too sure of that right now." The Venus adept fidgeted, not very happy about his element being trapped in a frozen tundra for the rest of his lifetime.

"Surely Jenna will melt us all out when she gets sick of being snowed in," Picard ran his fingers absentmindedly through his lover's bed-head. "Come, we'll make ourselves snug and warm until she does."

"Right."


End file.
